Maki
Name: Maki Age: 10 Appearance Maki has royal blue eyes and short scarlet hair with two long locks of hair on either side of her head. She is around 4ft 5inch high and weighs 70 lbs. Maki is always seen wearing a white beret with a snow-flake pin on it. She wears a pink choker necklace with a small blue orb as a pendant, when the orb is exposed to sunlight, a rainbow of colors appear in the center. (The orb is just for decoration, might do something with it later on) Maki wears a thick white cloak that is a little big on her seeing as the sleeves cover her hands and it ends at her ankles, underneath that is a light pink silk dress that ends an inch above her knees. The only thing covering her feet though are white slip-ons. Maki carries around with her a Teddy Bear that was given to her by her brother. She has a scar on her right arm from a dragon attack. Personality Maki is a shy, timid, and kind girl who's parents died in a horrible accident and her brother died of a disease a few days before the dragons casted the spell. When she meets someone for the first time she acts really scared and nervous, but if she gets the time to warm up to you she acts like a compassionate and lovable girl. Maki always trys to comfort friends when they are sad and makes attempts to cheer them up. She trys to defend her friends and if you listen to what she says, you might hear her say something wise or funny despite her age and quiet nature. Weapons She has a dagger, its handle looks like a swan spreading its wings out and on the blade is engraved "May your soul's wings spread and touch those you care about." When Maki is in serious danger the her dagger turns into a sword. Opinion of Dragons Maki is terrified of dragons and is afraid to even go near them. Everytime she spots one she runs and hides, and sighlently prays for them to walk away and not find her. Likes The outdoors, Drawing, Her teddy bear, Picking flowers, Playing the piano, Looking up at the night sky, Swans, and Apples. Dislikes Dragons, Fighting, Rainy days, Having to stay indoors, Caves, Total darkness, People she doesn't know, and Mean people. History ﻿ When Maki was three years old her parents died in an accident leaving her and her older brother alone. Her brother Ichiro﻿ became like a father figure to her and took care of her. When their parents died they didn't have alot of money, so when Maki was five both her and her brother got jobs as servants to a rich family and stayed in their mansion. They didn't get paid much, and the food they were given where normally left overs. One night Maki was sent to go clean a room that only certain servents and the Master and Mistress where allowed to enter. When she opened the door to the dark room she found a large cage and inside it a large black and gold dragon. Since Maki is shy she tried to keep her distance, but after awhile she started to feel sorry for it. So when nobody was looking she saved up most of her meals and at the end of the day she would give the food she saved to the dragon. Soon both her and the dragon (Named Galoth) became good friends. This continued for a few years, but when Maki turned ten Ichiro became seriously ill. A few weeks later he died, but left Maki with a Teddy Bear and a Dagger. Three days after Ichiro's death the dragons broke free and rebeled against the humans. Galoth and three other dragons attacked the mansion. The Master, Mistress, and the other servants were able to escape, but Maki was trapped in the house. She tried to baracade the door to her room, but the dragons where able to break it down easily and before Galoth realised who was in the room he had already cut Maki's arm. It was a large and deep cut, but Maki was able to get away and bandage the wound. It is now in the form of a scar and because of that experience she is terrified of Dragons.